Corner couplings are commonly used for the assembly of construction structures and furniture.
A wide variety of corner couplings are known in the art, for modular or fixed assembly, some of which offer coupling of one or more beams to a post at a single tier or at multi-tier configurations, some are restricted to coupling of beams at only an L-like or T-like configuration and others facilitate coupling of beams also at X-like configurations, some require the use of hand tools for assembly and disassembly, etc.
One sort of coupling is discussed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,902,068 directed to a supporting frame for a cabinet of an electrical panel has a first structural element and a second structural element with contoured bodies and which are mutually connectable. One of the structural elements includes engagement means for connecting the elements.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,561,603 discloses a basic rack, particularly for equipment cabinets, transverse profiles and depth profiles are connected by corner connectors to an upper and lower frame. Vertical profiles connect the upper and lower frame in the area of the corner connectors. At least the transverse and depth profiles are made from a triangular, particularly rectangular hollow profile. The corner connectors are provided with two complimentary constructed triangular fixing extensions for mounting the transverse and depth profiles. The vertical profiles have terminal end fastening inserts for fastening to the corner parts of the corner connectors.